Ken Says Thanks
by Jenashu
Summary: Everyone's heard Thank You, by Dido. I feel that Ken fits well into this song. Okay, this is a romance with Ken and Indigo as well (what? You don't know who Indigo is? You have to read my other fics!). This is like a remake of the Genusis of Evil episode.


Disclaimer: I do not own Thank You (a Dido song) or Digimon. So, enjoy and don't sue me!  
  
  
Jenashu: Hey everyone! Just a quick note...I don't know too much about how songs are written, so bear with me here! Also, I may not have all of the words exactly right, and since I don't feel like writing a 10 page thing here (which you probably don't feel like reading) I'm shortening things a little. I get a lot of requests for Ken stories, so enjoy!  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
Ken Says Thanks  
  
"My tears run dry I'm wondering why  
got out of bed at all   
The moring rain clouds up my window  
and I can't see at all  
Even if I could it'd all be grey  
put your picture on my wall  
It reminds me that it's not so bad..."  
  
Where...am I? Ken asked himself. He took a step forward, into what seemed like a thick wall of fog. Who am I...Why am I here?... he added slowly. I hope...I can find my heart here...   
  
"Ken? Ken!" a voice called. Ken turned around and saw a girl running towards him. He couldn't make out who she was, or see any details clearly. He blamed this partially on the fog, but mostly on the tears in his eyes. Suddenly he realized who it was.  
  
"It's you..." he said slowly. A vision filled his head. Ken was the evil Digimon Emperor, and this girl was his prisoner...  
  
"Kaizer! Leave me alone! Monster!" Indigo cried as Ken took a step toward. He laughed and brought his arm back. His whip lashed forward and cut Indy's face. Chimeramon appeared and attacked the girl.   
*****************  
  
"Huh. I'm impressed. I'm surprised you gained your strenght again so fast. Well, it will make no difference if you starve, so you might as well eat this." Ken said as he sat a tray of food near Indy. She sat up wearily in a makeshift bed.   
  
"Digimon Kaizer, there is no way I will ever trust you." Indigo said, pushing the tray away. Ken shrugged and laughed.  
  
"If I wanted you dead, than you'd be dead." he said simply.  
  
"You want the other Digidestineds dead, yet they are fine." Indigo pointed out. Ken lost his temper.  
  
"Those kids are always messing up my perfect plans! I'll show them all soon enough!" he shouted. He had, however, put aside the fact that Indy was one of those kids. He saw more than a meddlesome brat in this Digidestined... He was sure that this girl, with hair the color of the Digiworld's sky, was not truely after him.   
  
"I drank too much last night  
got bills to pay  
My head just feels in pain  
I missed the bus and they'll be  
hell today; I'm late for work again  
And even if I live it'll all imply  
that I might not last they day  
then you call me  
And it's not so bad..."  
  
"Ken, dear! You're late for school!" a voice called. Ken grunted in return and walked outside just as the bus pulled away.   
  
When Ken finally walked into his homeroom, he bowed to the teacher and took his seat. Indy glared at him from the desk to his side. Ken sighed. He felt like he had to pay for his mistake every moment of his existance, even in his sleep. His classmate slipped a math test onto his desk. Ken couldn't concentrate. His head was pounding, and so was his heart. He kept looking at Indy, who breezed through the math test and handed it in. She walked out of the room. Ken bit his lower lip and scribbled down any answer, anxious to talk to her.  
  
"Umm, Indigo..." Ken said, bowing a little and staring at his shoes, "I'm...very sorry for what I did to you..."   
  
Indy slammed her locker door and took a deep breath. "Ken. You were a monster. So you think you can change?" she asked, choosing her words carefully. "I hope you can." she added after a long pause. She put her hand on Ken's shoulder a moment, then walked down the hall.   
  
Ken sighed as one memory led to another. His mind wandered once again to his original train of thought.  
  
Ken sat in his control room, waiting, thinking. He needed to see if Indigo would stay in that room or be more aggressive. He stared out the window and ignored Wormmon, who was pleading with him to set Indigo free. Suddenly, footsteps sounded through the corridors of Ken's fortress. Indigo walked into the room and tripped over a cord. Ken ran and caught her.  
  
There was a long pause between the two. Ken lowered his glasses to get a better look at Indigo. Suddenly she started to struggle. But Ken was stronger.   
  
He was overwhelmed with an undescribable feeling. Slowly he brought his face near Indy's, and gently pressed his lips against hers.   
  
"... ... ..." Indy just looked at him. She didn't know what to say. It was common knowledge that Indy, like almost every girl, had a crush on Ken Ichijouchi, the child prodigy. When she had found out that he was the Digimon Emperor, she had been crushed. Even now, as she looked into his dark eyes, she found it hard to beleive. Though she hated him when she watched him hurt Digimon, her heart fluttered as he held her. She bit her lower lip.   
  
Ken suddenly gasped and looked up. "Chimeramon, no!" he shouted. The giant Digimon was standing in the doorway. Ken had earlier ordered him to attack Indigo, and the monster was still eager to follow orders. "Stop, Chimeramon!"   
  
Fire streamed out of Chimeramon's open mouth, hitting Indigo. Ken watched as her eyes squeezed shut in pain. The edges of Ken's cape caught on fire. He was also in pain, but it was nothing like Indigo's experiance. She fainted in Ken's arms. "CHIMERAMON! STOP!" he shouted. Finally, the monster froze. Ken let out a shallow breath. He looked at Indigo.   
  
"I'll leave you where your friends can find you..." he said softly.  
***********  
  
"Indigo...?" Ken asked weakly. Indy nodded. Tears welled up in Ken's eyes.  
  
"I lost everything!" he said, falling to his knees. "Wormmon is gone...Sammy...I can't remember anything but tragedies! Who am I? Am I really just the evil Digimon Emperor?" Indigo looked at him a moment.   
  
"Come with me..." she said softly, taking Ken's hand.  
  
" And I want to thank you   
for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh, just to be with you  
is having the best day of my life..."  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Ken asked. He gasped as Indy led him through the last trees of a forest. A very colorful scene was layed out before him.   
  
"This is Primary Village," Indigo said. "All Digimon are born here from Digitamas. No Digimon ever dies; the are recarnated, and start their lives again in the Digitamas." Ken looked around.  
  
"...Even...Wormmon?" he asked hopefully. Indigo nodded as a small smile formed on her face. Ken took a few steps forward. "Wait...how will I know which Digi Egg is his?" he realized. There were Digitamas everywhere. Hundreds of them!  
  
"Hey! You!" a small voice called. Ken turned around to see a small Digimon in a brown cradle looking up at him, eyes filled with hatred. "You're the Digimon Emperor! Don't think we Digimon can't tell! Just because you're not wearing those glasses! Why don't you go wreak havoc upon some other dimension!"   
  
"I...I.." Ken stammered, taking a step back. Another small voice pipped up to Ken's right.  
  
"Don't think we Digimon will invite you into our world just because you said you changed your ways! We'd never let you in with arms wide open, even if we had any!" the baby Digimon said. Yet another voice started accusing Ken.  
  
"Why did you come back? Sure, your Digimon may be in here somewhere, but why would he want to come back to you, after the way you treated him! Leave! You've dug the hole, now lie in it!"  
  
"...You're saying...that Wormmon...hasn't regenerated himself...because he doesn't want to be with me?" Ken asked in horror. Indy shook her head violently.  
  
"I'm sure he's in here somewhere!" she said. "We've just got to find him!"  
  
"No! No, the Digimon are right...Why would Wormmon want to come back? So I could torture him again? I always thought he and Sammy weren't worthy of me...when the truth always was...that I'm not worthy of them..." Ken said disdainfully. Suddenly the crest of kindness, which Ken had in his pocket, began to glow. He took it out.  
  
"See? Your Crest of Kindness is glowing. That means that you can change, and that Wormmon still wants to be with you." Indigo said, pointing to a Digitama. It was glowing just like Ken's crest.  
  
"Wormmon?" Ken whispered. He walked towards the Digi egg and picked it up. It immediately started to crack. "What?"  
  
Soon a small Digimon was sitting in Ken's hand. "I'm Minomon (A/N: or is it Leafmon? Oh well, you get the point), the baby form of Wormmon. I'm glad you found me, Ken." it said. Ken's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Wormmon!" he choked, hugging his Digimon. Indigo, feeling slightly awkward, took a step back before turning around. "...Thank you, Indigo, for helping me find my heart." Ken said without looking up. Indigo's face turned bright red.   
  
"No problem." she said before running off.   
  
"Push the door, I'm home at last  
and I'm soaking through and through  
Then you handed me a towel,   
and all I see is you  
And even if my house fell down now  
I wouldn't have a clue  
because you're near me..."  
  
Ken opened the door of him room slowly, to see his parent on the couch. His mother was crying, and his father looked tense and upset. Suddenly Ken's heart was flooded with emotions. So there are...people in this world who care about me...he thought. "Mama! Papa!"  
Ken's parents looked up from the sofa and gasped. Ken's mother practically tripped as she ran to her son. "Ken! You're okay! We were so worried!" she said, sobbing.   
  
"Mama...I'll give you that second chance, if I can have one too..." Ken said softly. Minomon watched from the Ken's doorway, carfully staying out of sight. He smiled, knowing that everything was alright now.   
********  
  
The next day was Saturday. Ken's hand shook as he picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Hello...may I speak to Indigo?" he asked when someone picked up.   
  
"Sorry. She's at her friend's house now." the voice of Indigo's mother answered. "But she'll be back shortly."  
  
"T-thank you." Ken replied, dropping the receiver slowly. He picked up his coat.  
  
"Where are you going, Ken?" Minomon asked.   
  
"I'm going to thank her." Ken said simply.  
  
"That girl? But you did, didn't you?"   
  
"Her name is Indigo. Yes, I thanked her, but it wasn't enough." Ken replied, reaching for a small box and placing it in his pocket. "Mama, I'm going to meet a friend!" Ken called before he ran through the doorway.  
  
"Okay, Ken Dear!" Mrs. Ichijouchi replied. When the door slammed shut, she dabbed at her eyes. He's got friends now...I'm so happy... No, I musn't cry now...  
  
Ken sat on a bench and took a deep breath. He knew Indigo would have to come down this road to get home, no matter where she went. He had lived in Tamachi his whole life, and he knew a lot about the area. Soft footsteps shifted his attention.  
  
"Uhh, Indigo! Wait!" Ken said, standing up.   
  
"Hmm?" Indy asked. "What's up, Ken?"  
  
"Well I...I wanted to thank you for helping me..." Ken replied, stammering slightly. He put a hand into his pocket and pulled out the box. "Umm, here..."   
  
Indigo took the box curiously. She lifted the top and gasped. A beautiful necklace was inside. It seemed to be a sapphire. "Ken...it's beautiful! But why?"   
  
"I...I just...well, I needed to thank you...and I...um..." Ken said. His face turned dark crimson. Indy looked at him in a way that said, And what?  
  
"I..." Ken started. But he couldn't finish. He gazed at Indigo's face, which turned red under his stare. She closed her eyes after a moment. Ken leaned close to her. He felt that feeling all over again, but this time butterflies fluttered in his stomach. It seemed that Ken was braver as the Digimon Emperor. He took the necklace from Indigo's hands and fastened it gently around her neck. He meant to turn around and go home at that, but his hands wouldn't let go of the necklace. Ken swallowed hard and let his lips brush agianst Indigo's. The butterflies fluttered violently, then dissapeared. Ken felt his heart take over as he kissed Indy passionately. He now had proof that he had indeed found what he had been searching for.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
